Circumspect: You Will Love Me
by Paramour The True Heart Lies
Summary: Hermione Granger is sent on a mission by the Order to be sent back in time to 1944 where Tom Riddle is a seventh year student at Hogwarts. Her goal: Make Riddle fall in love with her but in the process will she be suck up by him? Riddle/Granger.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Changes

The Mission

I stared blankly at the bag I had packed, unpacked, and repacked for the last six months. It was finally time for me to leave my life here. A whole new world. For the sake of this one. Me being the sacrificial lamb.

I felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I didn't acknowledge them, already knowing who they belonged to.

"It's going to be okay 'Mione", Harry whispered into her hair. "You're a strong woman, and I know you can do this for the world." He stroked her hair.

That's when she broke down, melting into Harry's embrace; sobs filling the now emptied attic room.

"I-I don't know if I can do th-this. I'm not nearly as strong as you, what if he sees through my lies, what if I l-let everyb-body down?" She wept even harder, turning in his arms and burrowing her tear stained face into his hard chest.

He lifted her chin and made her raise her large chocolate brown orbs towards him. The eyes he had silently fell in love with when Ginny had left him for Blaise Zabini. Hermione had been the one to comfort him those days when he would come home blind drunk, smelling like muggle drugs, angry that Ginevra had not been able to see his dedication for her, leaving him for someone with a larger bank account. Hermione had been the one to help him realize he didn't need girls like Ginny Weasley around him. And now she was being brutally ripped from him. Never to see the women he loved again.

The pain in his chest rippled through him as a burning heat. He just wanted to throw her over his shoulder and leave this shit filled planet they called home.

"You're more than capable of doing this Mione. If you hadn't been the Order never would have agreed to letting you be the one to do it." He pulled her even closer to his chest, hugging her tightly, while her sobs subsided.

"You, Hermione Granger are a remarkable, beautiful, absolutely bloody brilliant woman. I'm extremely honored to have even known you, let alone be called your friend. I love you Mione. And Ron, and your parents, and Dumbledore would be proud." Her rubbed her back, and kissed her forehead, before releasing her and grabbing her hands between them.

She beamed up at him through her watering eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissing the base of his neck since that was all she could reach at her short height. His heart fluttered a little bit at the feeling of her plump lips on his skin.

"I love you to Harry. You're the greatest friend a girl could have. I'll remember you for the rest of my life." She released him and turned to wipe her eyes.

"Well I guess it's time to start to start the process." She said quietly.

I'm Hermione Granger and I'm on a mission to save the world.

xXx

In the meeting room, we all sat around waiting for Remus's directions on how to start the process. We had already discussed my protocol of how to act during the mission; the usual don't give away your goal speech.

What I was really anxious to start was my transformation. In order for my plan to work, my target could not be able to recognize me in the future, or the present or whatever you wanted to call this time. This required me to change my major physical features. The change would be permanent, a spell Professor Dumbledore had created for this specific mission before Snape had killed him.

Molly Weasley was slumped over in her seat sobbing quiet loudly while her husband. Arthur held her. "Oh, Hermione, Why do you h-have to le-leave s-so s-soon? I-I couldn't b-bare t-to loose anoth-nother child! After Fr-Fred, and Per-Percy, and Ginny running off with that horrible, disgusting, twit right after Ronald's dea-" she couldn't finish her sentence before she burst into tears again with a renewed vigor.

Hermione hated seeing Molly in pain. Even Tonks and McGonagall were shedding tears albeit silently. It was a warming feeling to know that you would be missed.

Before she could finish that thought Remus interrupted with a forlorn look.

"Hermione, it's time to start the transformation. The thunderstorm is about to begin and we need to get you there before it ends"

Tonks, Minerva, and Molly got up to follow me into the side bedroom, while everyone else sat in a destitute silence.

"Okay dear, let's get you started. Start with the hair." Molly said warily. I calmly started to strip nude, while Minerva conjured up tissues for everyone again.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Tonks asked quietly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

Minerva nodded and pointed her wand at me.

"Τρίχα από όνυχα." she chanted.

My scalp began to tingle as I felt a slight pulling sensation from the roots of my head. My hair got heavier and longer, darkening to an onyx color. It continued to grow until it became waist length, and

fell in waves, instead of the frizzy mid back mass of light brown that I'd been accustomed to for the last 18 years.

Minerva waited, then checked that all my areas where hair grew were black. ALL areas. That of course caused the blush to start back up.

"Well, looks sufficient enough, lets continue with the eyes." She pointed her wand towards my face, while I closed my eyes and waited with baited breath.

"Σφαίρες του Λευκού τυρκουάζ." Her voice starting to waver with the strength of the spells.

My eyes started to burn uncomfortably, and I almost started to scratch at my eyes when a splash of what felt like cold water hit my eyelids, which had been starting to feel like they were being roasted on the stake.

I opened my eyes cautiously. Not sure what was about to happen. But when I did, I just heard a collective gasp from Molly, and Tonks, while McGonagall looked at me with an approving nod.

"Oh, Hermione! Your eyes are so pretty; I mean not that they weren't before but such an oceanic blue they are now." Tonks gushed. I could feel myself blushing. Something I hadn't done in a very long time during theses hard years in hiding.

"Hermione, you look absolutely lovely!" Molly sobbed, starting to weep again. I wanted to rush forward and hug her, but I knew we had little time before I had to leave.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, you look very pretty. But we have to continue before the storm ends, we only have an hour left you know." Minerva said sternly, her thin lips starting to tremble. She took a deep breath, and pointed her wand at me again. "Ready, good, okay."

"Σάρκα δίκαιη ελεφαντόδοντο." She said with a gasp. Her face twisting in slight pain.

I fell screaming as my skin felt as though thousand of knives were stabbing me in all directions. Sounds like wounded animals escaped my lips, and when the pain finally subsided I started to sob, breathing in large gasps.

When I looked down at my hands, I gasped in shock. My once tan skin was a pale lily white.

I stood up slowly, looking at my hands and legs. I was so pale, in a strange sort of way it was kind of beautiful.

This time the collective gasp came from everyone in the room.

"We-we need to get your tattoo, and voice finished, and then shower, and clothe you so chop-chop." Minerva said in a dumb struck voice.

"Professor," I inquired quietly, "Can I do the tattoo?"

"Of course my dear, if you want to."

I took my wand from the bedside table, and traced it on my hip, before I muttered the ink penetration spell and traced, 'Αυτή πετά απαλλαγμένη από την ελπίδα', horizontally, in a vertical line down my side and across my hip. It meant 'She flies free from hope."

"It looks great Hermione, bugger I'm gonna miss ya." Tonks said sadly.

"Enough of that sad talk," McGonagall said sharply, "we have work to do, and not a lot of time left."

"Minerva's right, Hermione dear, your dress is in the bathroom hanging on the door." Molly said quickly.

I nodded, and closed the bathroom door. I didn't turn around to afraid to look at my reflection in the mirror. Did I look completely different? Was I still the same Hermione?

I rotated slowly and sharply drew in my breath.

The girl looking at me in the mirror was stunning, pale skin, wide blue eyes, and shockingly jet black hair falling in waves down her back. But yet I could still tell it was me, same plump naturally flushed red colored lips, small button nose, and high cheekbones I had gotten from my mother. Turning to look at the tattoo, I was pleased to see that it turned out the way I had wanted it to. Putting on the slightly revealing lace lingerie on, I grabbed the white dress hanging on the side of the door, and slipped it over my head.

Strapping on the black, ankle strap closed toe heels, and securing the buttons on the blouse of the top, though they did tug slightly over my ample bust.

I looked good, I mused silently, applying the red gloss on my lips. I had a lifetime supply of glosses that had been shrunken in my bag; lip gloss hadn't been invented in the 1940's yet. I outlined my eyes with kohl, and coated my lashes in black mascara.

I opened to door cautiously, and cleared my throat.

"Hermione, I'm going to miss you so much!" Molly said rushing towards me and gathering me in her arms, I wrapped my hands securely around her and tried not to cry as she wept in my arms.

"I'll miss you too Mrs. Weasley, I'll never forget you. Any of you." I said calmly, trying not to choke up.

"Well, let's get you on the way." Minerva said in a thick voice.

Tonks grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the bathroom into the anxious meeting room.

xXx

HPOV

The door opened again about 20 minutes later, and in came Hermione looking like, holy mother of shite. She looked fucking ethereal. Long inky waves fell down her back, and her eyes were big and blue like the sky. I wanted to bend her over and take her on the table, and I could feel my member starting to agree with my mind.

She came to sit beside me and took my hand. Smiling at me with apprehension, "Do I look okay?" She inquired quietly.

"You look positively stunning." I said gently, not to mention absolutely fuckable.

She beamed at me again, and all I could see was her plump red lips and that pale skin flushing under me. Goddamn this was unfair.

"Okay Hermione, we've got to send you back in the next five minutes. Let's get you to the spot." Remus said interrupting his train of thought.

We all gave Hermione hugs, and I held her tightly while she grabbed her bags. I could see her starting to tear up.

"Bye everyone, I'll miss you." She said.

Remus turned to Time Turner and hit the button, and in a flash of blinding light I watched to woman I fell in love with leave to go save the world.

I feel to the ground when the blackness fell around me.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Sorting

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Harry Potter Franchise. J.K. Rowling does. However any idea or situation brought up in this story ARE mine. If you want to use one of these ideas request permission via inbox. Or email me at .com**

**A/N:** FIND ME A PIC CONTEST: CIRCUMSPECT DOES NOT HAVE POLYVORE YET. IF YOU KNOW A WEBSITE WHERE I CAN GET SUFFICIENT 1940S PICTURES OF CLOTHING THEN CONTACT ME, AND YOU'LL BE THE FIND ME A PIC CONTEST WINNER.

Storm

I was in a painless bowl of milk, floating around in all the silky whiteness. It was quiet beautiful the whiteness I mused silently. So smooth.

Suddenly, I felt an abrupt pull from my skirts and I fell in a wet heap to the muddy ground. Water was pelting me dangerously from all directions. I heard a heavy thud beside me and turned to see my bag sitting in a soaking wet bundle of mud. Thank God we had thought to put a water repellent charm on it before I had left.

I couldn't say the same for my dress though. It was now completely covered in mud. And looking around I could now see I was in the middle of field, in the middle of the thunder storm I had planned to land in. on the right side of the field, not very far I concluded was Hogsmeade.

Getting up and grabbing my bag, I started to walk towards the lights of Hogsmeade. I was halfway out of the villiage when I slipped in a particularly wet patch of grass, and fell to the ground, halfway in front of the gates of Hogwarts.

For some strange unknown reason I started to cry. Large body wracking sobs filled my body, and I didn't try to keep them in. I just felt so helpless and alone. I would never get to see my friends again; my parents would never know they had a daughter. I was alone now, really and truly by myself. And those feelings hurt like hell.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I lifted my head up from my arms and looked towards the wand light pointing towards me from behind the gate.

Tom Riddle POV

'Stupid twits, can't even torture a damn Gryffindor right.' His knights had performed so badly the damned Gryffindor had almost gotten half way out of the Forbidden Forest before Tom's accio charm had brought the blood traitor back. He'd had to use a heavy confundus charm on the boy so he wouldn't remember what happened. That was usually the protocol when torturing those from other houses but this head been the heaviest Tom had ever had to use. The boy had been knocked unconscious and after everyone had poked him for an hour and 30 minutes later with no results he sent his knights back to the castle with Lestrange carrying the boy back.

'I'll have to sufficiently punish Abraxas later.' He thought angrily as he trudged back to the castle in the pouring rain.

A sound to his right made him turn around. As he got close to the gates of Hogwarts he recognized the sound as sobbing.

'Lumos', he silently cast the illumination spell, and held his wand in front of the gate.

At first all he could make out was a girl covered in debris and mud, but as he got closer he could see it was a _very shapely _girl, large breasts heaved with her sobs, her head bent forwards. He could make out a bag also covered in mud, on the ground next to her.

The girl lifted her head, and whimpered softly. Merlin she was angelic. Big pale turquoise eyes were staring up at me, a small button nose, and plump red lips, all haloed with long black dripping wet hair. The water pelting her from above was traveling down her slim white neck and down the middle of her ample cleavage that was shimmering in the light from his wand tip.

"Monsieur," she whimpered softly, reaching out towards him with a frail white hand.

He didn't outwardly react, keeping his usual calm, stoic mask. But he could feel his member in his pants sufficiently getting harder. Which was something that didn't happen to him because of women. Why was this girl affecting him this way? He could feel uncertainty starting to swell in him, which was quickly replaced with anger for the girl kneeling on the ground. Who was she to make him feel this way?

Nonetheless, he was head boy, and leaving the girl out here to die wasn't an option.

He went to the front of the gate and unlocked the latch with the spell only he, the head girl, the professors and, and Headmaster Dippet knew. He walked towards her cautiously, and he was close enough he reach his hand out to her and gripped her fragile hand. When he tried to help her stand though she cried out in pain, and crashed forward into his chest, which of course didn't go very well in his mind since he could now feel her ample bosom pressing harshly against his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" he forced out between gritted teeth. During the procession of the falling she managed to start crying again, this time with quiet whimpering.

She peeked her head up at him again, and her bottom lip quivered. "My, leg…I fell trying to walk up the hill and it hurts…" she whimpered softly in a faint French accent.

And that was all he got out of her before her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she passed out in his arms.

'Just great.' He thought irritated, casting a Wingardium Leviosa charm to make her bag travel behind them, he cradled her in his arms, careful not to touch her swollen ankle, and proceeded to carry her the rest of the way to the castle.

HPOV

I felt a harsh light hitting my eyelids, and opened my eyes cautiously only to close them again when said blinding light hit my eyes full force.

"Well she seems okay now, but I'm not sure I could say the same thing if dear Mr. Riddle hadn't found her when he did." Hermione heard a maternal voice gush.

"It was nothing Madame Weinhurst." A deep, smooth sounding voice said back from her left side.

"Oh nonsense Tom! You saved this girls life." The Weinhurst lady said back sternly.

Not liking the feeling of not being able to see, Hermione opened her eyes again, pleasantly happy not to be blinded by the light again.

"Oh! She's awake!" A heavyset elderly woman clapped her hands, and turned around quite quickly for someone her size, and called behind her shoulder, "Poppy, come here girl! Get me the Skele-grow that was put aside!"

"Coming Madame Weinhurst!" a familiar voice called back from somewhere behind the curtain.

Madame Weinhurst turned back to her. "Now that you've been all cleaned up dear, well…aren't you a looker! Isn't she lovely Tom!" she leaned forward and pinched Hermione's cheek.

That's when she turned towards the third person in the small bed space and her mouth opened in shock. There standing by the side of her bed was Tom Riddle. Merlin he was good looking. Of course she knew that already from the Pensieve and all the memories she had to go through to confirm more facts about Riddle for her mission, but goodness he was sexy in person.

Tall, six foot two, three inches at the most, pale skin, dark brown hair, a sturdy looking jaw, and the way his robes hugged his body you could tell the boy was topped under them. The most alluring thing about him was his mysterious long lashed slate gray eyes. Eyes that were staring right back at her.

"What happened to me?" I enquired softly. Good my accent had stayed even if it had been added hastily.

"Well, a French girl at that! To put it easily my dear, you were dying in the rain, and Tom saved you! Let me tell you if it wasn't for him you'd have probably died in the rain from hypothermia!" she said enthusiastically. But seeing the wary look on Hermione's face, her smile slipped a little bit, as she eyed the way the two youths were looking at each other.

"I'm just going to see what Poppy is doing with that Skele-grow, and call Professor Dippet up here to tell him the patient has woken up." She turned around hurriedly and left the curtained off area.

Finally breaking eye contact with Riddle, Hermione watched Madame Weinhurst leave. A wave of apprehension crossed her mind, and she suddenly had the feeling she didn't want to be left alone with the future Lord Voldemort.

She turned to him slowly, and they looked at each other silently for several minutes. When the silence got to awkward to bear, she decided to break it.

"I..thank you, for saving me." She said softly. Looking anywhere but him.

She turned back to him when she heard him starting to respond.

"It was nothing. What kind of man would I be if I didn't save a dying girl in the rain?" He smiled slightly at her but it didn't reach his eyes. Before she could respond the curtains were pulled back abruptly by a pale fleshy hand.

"Ah! My boy! Tom, how are you? Fine I'm sure. I was just having a chat with Professor Dumbledore, and when we got the owl from Madame Weinhurst stating that the patient had woken up, he decided to accompany me! How do you do Ms.?" The fat pudgy enthusiastic man, Hermione assumed it was Headmaster Dippet, held out his hand to Hermione, who shook it faintly.

"Granjur, sir, Hermione Granjur." She said uneasily. Now that she was actually officially on her mission, she was feeling slightly uncertain about her cover.

"Granger? French are you that doesn't sound like a pureblood name." Dippet looked at her uncertainly. Disgusting pureblood supremacist, I disliked him already.

"Actually sir-" Hermione started haughtily. Tom looked at her in mild amusement.

"Not that blood matters if the student is qualified, Armando. And the correct pronunciation is _Grain- __zher_." Dumbledore spoke up, his auburn hair and twinkly blue eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore and yes I am a pureblood actually. Though I don't not discriminate against muggleborns, or half-bloods'." I said sternly.

"Then where exactly did you come from Miss Granjur? We have not been informed of your arrival, and our Head boy found you outside the gates of Hogwarts in the soaking rain. How do we not know you're an imposter? These are dangerous times you know." Dippet said somewhat coldly. Ugh how she hated him already.

"My parents sent me here when they got word that Grindewald's followers were coming to our manor in the village of SinWing, France. We did not agree with his views, so apparently he didn't agree with us. He sent his followers to kill my family, and he succeeded in murdering my parents, and my two younger brothers. My family told me that Hogwarts was the safest place to be since Beauxbutons was being raided. My parents told me to give a letter to a Professor Dumbledore when I got here." She finished. Looking around she could tell that Professor Dumbledore did not believe her. The letter would explain everything.

"I'm sorry for your loss my dear, we'll get you sorted right away then. Accio Sorting Hat!" Dippet called ceremoniously over his shoulder.

"Miss Granjur, where is this letter" Professor Dumbledore inquired quietly. She tilted her head towards her bag, and he nodded his assent.

He took it out of the front pocket and put it inside his robe.

Suddenly the sorting hat zoomed inside the area, and landed on Hermione's head.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger! Haven't I already sorted you? Well in the future that is." The hat chuckled quietly in her mind.

'I'm on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. Travel back to the future, that kind of stuff. I need a favor. Can you sort me into Slytherin? You should know how much it hurts me to say that, but it needs to be done.'

'Very well miss Granger, I guess it would have to be..'

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted into the awaiting hospital room.

"Ah, that's Tom's House! Since we don't have any available room, you'll have to stay in the Heads Dorm! Tom is Head boy so he'll show you the way. When you get the treatment you need tonight, tom will escort you there in the morning, there will be a room transfigured for you. No classes on Saturdays! Good day Miss Granjur!" and with that Armando Dippet left the small area and swept out of the room.

"We will see you ready for class on Monday I'm sure Miss Granjur?" Tom inquired with a small smile. Yet again the smile didn't reach his eyes. But what she could see was curiosity.

"You assume correctly Mr. Riddle." Hermione smiled back, though she could feel it probably looked forced.

"Good, I'll be there to escort you tomorrow then. Good night Miss Granjur." With that he walked out.

"We'll talk about your story tomorrow at 20:00 o'clock sharp. Don't be late Miss Granjur." With a swirl of his cloak, he too was off. Leaving Hermione alone in her hospital bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Tour and Trials

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Harry Potter Franchise. J.K. Rowling does. However any idea or situation brought up in this story ARE mine. If you want to use one of these ideas request permission via inbox. **

**A/N:** FIND ME A PIC CONTEST: CIRCUMSPECT DOES NOT HAVE POLYVORE YET. IF YOU KNOW A WEBSITE WHERE I CAN GET SUFFICIENT 1940S PICTURES OF CLOTHING THEN CONTACT ME, AND YOU'LL BE THE FIND ME A PIC CONTEST WINNER, AND WILL HAVE YOUR NAME MENTOINED AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER.

Tours and Trials

HPOV

"Time to get up dear!" an overtly cheery voice screeched in my ear. I ignored them, and rolled on my side, hoping to block the disgustingly sweet voice out of my mind.

I was trying to get back to my dreamless sleep when said overtly cheery voice decided to put her hands on me and shake me senseless until I was forced to open my eyes and almost become blinded by the freakishly bright light shining through the window.

I sat up and blinked, rubbing my tired eyes on the back of my hand, and looking around the room until I saw an amused pair of familiar warm brown eyes.

"Well hello there sunshine," the girl said sarcastically, with a smirk, but Hermione could tell she was kidding. She wasn't sure how she should respond and finally decided to just offer her name.

"Hermione Granjur." She offered hesitantly. Paying no heed to Hermione's quiet explanation, she thrust her hand out and grabbed Hermione's own, and pumped it enthusiastically.

"Poppy Pomfrey, assistant Mediwitch to Madame Weinhurst." She finished with a bright smile on her face.

Upon hearing her name, Hermione's eyes widened in shocked and she almost choked on her own tongue. No wonder she sounded so familiar! This twenty something year old girl in front of her was Madame Pomfrey! She didn't know why it shocked her so much, but knowing there were going to be familiar faces at Hogwarts warmed her considerately, and she offered back Poppy's smile with a small one of her own.

"Nice to meet you Madame Pom- Poppy." She quickly fixed her mistake and smiled sheepishly at the girl who hadn't seemed to notice her fumble.

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine deary! Speaking of pleasure, Tom Riddle is going to be here to pick you up in an hour and I still haven't gotten you ready like Madame Weinhurst said I should. Honestly that boy is fit, if only I was 4 years younger, I'd still be a little older but what would stop a girl from bagging a man that fine?" She rambled on mindlessly.

She stopped and tugged Hermione out of the bed, and into the back room, which held several doors, the closest Poppy opened up to reveal a bathroom very much like the prefects on fifth floor.

Poppy pushed her in, and started turning knobs in all directions, watching different colored liquids spill out of the tabs and into the extravagantly large tub.

When the it was filled with what looked like aqua, plum, and fuchsia bubbles and foam, Poppy shut of the taps, and turned towards Hermione and looked at her quizzically.

"Well? What are you waiting for, strip!" With that she left the bathroom and Hermione alone in her wake.

Hermione looked around cautiously and slowly peeled of the sweaty night gown from the night before and stepped gradually into the steaming and warm water. The feeling of the bubbles and scented soap lapping on her skin eased the tension in her tight muscles and felt heavenly against her sore skin.

Sitting in the water she mused silently about what Harry and the rest of the Order were doing in the future. Were the out fighting the Death Eaters on the raid planned today in Diagon Alley? Maybe they were searching for signs that she had arrived here safely.

She didn't realize she had started crying until she felt the cold tear travel down her warm chest, and she hastily wiped the tear away and scolded herself angrily. 'You can't be having those thoughts Hermione, this change is permanent and you just have to learn how to forget them for the time being and focus on the mission.

She grabbed the loofah on the side of the tub in the little bathing compartment off to the side and scrubbed her body of all the dirt from the night before. She grabbed sour candy apple shampoo that suddenly appeared in the tab to her left, and used the many bubbles to scrub all the dirt from her hair thoroughly. When she was finished she dried her body off with a warm towel from the rack off to the side and rubbed her arms legs and face with the sour candy apple lotion among the shelf of beauty products off to the side.

Looking around for clothing she saw her bag leaning against the door, and pulled it up onto the counter, pulling out her long forgotten wand and "accioing" a set of neon bright blue lacy corset demi bra, and matching panties that encases her rather voluptuous bum, and to be perfectly honest made her look like a glorified pin up star.

Though she had been a late bloomer, somewhere between fifth and sixth year was when she had finally bloomed into herself, sporting a very curvy figure from basically nowhere. Her then small breast had grown into medium sized d-cups and her waist, though still tiny, had flared into soft, but wide and sharp hips. Her slightly small bubble butt growing into a large pillowy but firm package that the men around her couldn't seem to take their eyes off of. You would've been blind if you hadn't have noticed the way Hermione Granjur had went from a boyishly figured bookworm to a delightfully curvy librarian fantasy practically overnight. The boys at Hogwarts sure had noticed, while the girls gave her shunning looks that she studiously ignored.

Pulling away from her memories, Hermione though for a moment before she decided to summon a white and navy blue striped dress that reached mid thigh and was low cut to show generous cleavage, and paired it with thigh-high garter stockings and a pair of high ankle strapped white stilettos. She conjured up her mother's diamond rose stud earrings and pulled her parents wedding rings on the chain she had salvaged from the attack on her home, a month after she had sent her parents to Australia.

Grabbing the small makeup bag from earlier with Minerva and Tonks she pulled out the kohl eyeliner, outlined her eyes, coated her eyelashes with mascara, and pulled out a cherry flavored lip stain and let herself out of the bathroom after making sure everything was as the way she had come in.

Levitating the bag behind her she didn't notice the pair of stormy eyes watching her intensely at her until the person made their presence known by clearing their throat and sufficiently scaring Hermione to death, or better yet making her bag fall to the ground and her fall on her ass.

xXx

TPOV

Usually Tom dreamt about nothing. Absolutely nothing, being powerful enough to shut off your dream sequence being something far to advanced for someone his age to be able to do.

After bringing the Granjur girl to the infirmary, Tom had listened to her story, and was thoroughly amused when he saw a fire ignite in her tired eyes at the fool Dippet's comments about mud bloods.

He had left in ease knowing that he would have to come back and give her a tour of Hogwarts in the morning, and walked calmly down the hallway towards the Heads Room in the eastern most part of the castle towers.

While passing the opening stairwell that lead towards the Slytherin Dungeons, he felt a light hand touch his arm. He looked down at the touch and immediately recognized it to belong to Astraea Greengrass, Abraxas's girlfriend, and fiancé.

He smirked down at her, and watched amused as her thin red lipstick coated lips pouted slightly at him. She was so obvious at her failed attempt at flirting that he took pity on her and simply pushed her hand off but gestured with his finger to follow him up towards the heads common room.

xXx

He was buried to the hilt in her warm, not tight enough whole, thrusting upwards aggressively, and watching the bite marks he had savagely created bleed faintly all over her skin.

Now any other girl would be crying and screaming rape at this moment, but because Astraea was such a loose whore, gallivanting around with half the population of Hogwarts, boy or girl, she was thoroughly enjoying being treated like a dog. She moaned in a high pitched nasally voice every time he would ram into her core and bite her perky little breasts until they turned purple from the irritation.

"Yes! Yes! Yessssss! Ah! AH! Oh yeah big boy fuck me with your monster cock! Fuck so hard!" She bounced on his shaft excitedly, her hands roaming up her body to fondle her small breasts.

Twisting them around quickly so that she was on her back, he grabbed her slim hips and ricocheted into her heat repeatedly, not giving her time to adjust to the new position, though she didn't seem to mind as she was now screaming with abandon.

" Fuck yeah Tommy! Fuck my pussy so hard! Ahhhh! Your cock feels s-soooo g-GOOD!" She screeched out."

He ignored her outbursts and continued to pummel her womanhood. Feeling close to the edge he readied himself to bite her neck again when images of that Hermione Granjur girl under him screaming in pain, not ecstasy flew through his brain, and he dropped Astraea as if she had burned him, and heard her fall with a thump to the floor with an outraged gasp.

"Tommy! Why did you drop me?" She screeched like a barn owl. Goddamn she was annoying.

"Get out." He said with a final tone, face devoid of all emotion.

"What? What did you just say? I haven't even come yet! My pussy wants your big fat cock!" she whined insistently grabbing his leg from her knelt position on the floor.

"I said GET OUT." He roared at her, grabbing her by the neck and watching as her usually tan face turn a dark purple and she gasped for air. Throwing her down on the ground once again and watched her grab her clothing hurriedly and flee the room half nude with only her robes covering her nakedness.

'Fuck,' he thought angrily. Pushing himself off the bed and raging across the room until he got in front of the mirror. He stared into his eyes and abruptly a red haze of anger covered showered over them and his fist flew into his reflection, which shattered into pieces and feel to the armoire with a resounding crash.

Watching his bloodied knuckles for several minutes, he calmly got his wand, cast the episkey charm on his hand, and went into his bed.

xXx

Waking up Tom decided the only way to get the thoughts of this _girl _out of his head was to avoid her like she was the source of the bubonic plague. He would just give her the tour today and then pretend like she didn't exist altogether.

He showered, got dressed, and left his room, strolling down the quiet hallways of Hogwarts until he reached the infirmary, and ran into a frazzled Pomfrey carrying many blankets in her arms.

"Excuse me!" She said in an irritated voice until she looked up and realized it was Tom she had bumped into. Dropping the blankets she smiled cheerily.

"Well hello Tom! How are you? Good, that's wonderful if you're here for Hermione she's getting ready in the bathroom, just sit on her bed over there until she gets out, bye now!" and with that she picked up the blankets again this time with a levitating charm with her wand, and walked down the hallway until she disappeared around the corner. The entire time she was speaking Tom not saying a single word.

Not bothering to dwell on Poppy anymore he stepped into the infirmary and made his way towards _her _bed, and chose to lean on the wall next to her bed rather than sitting in it.

He was gazing around the room lazily when the commotion from the bathroom door opening caught his attention. _She _was exiting the room behind her with her now pristine crocheted duffel bag levitating behind her, while she cautiously looked over her shoulder into the bathroom again.

Again, his member started to stir, stretching the material of his pants as he watched her walk into the room. Her hair though lank and dull yesterday was now shiny and full, and though he could tell it was long the day before during the storm, he could now see it was waist length, a long ebony curtain of thick waves. The dress she was wearing showed off her large breasts, and her ass, which most men would have considered a turn off, was full, big, and curved, though not in an over the top way. Her legs, as far as Tom could tell, were short, but shapely, and looked longer in her white heels.

He heard himself grunt in approval, and startled by the noise, she fell on her butt and looked up at him from huge aqua blue eyes.

**Finished! Longest chapter ever! Review! It makes gold dew drops fall from the heavens! (Not required) **

**Still need a beta, and the contests is still on, also go on my page and vote for the Tom Riddle pole and see you whenever I have time to post again.**


End file.
